Windows
by LingerKim
Summary: Ron has broken up with Hermione, she is off for a term at Drumstrag, and so Harry and Ali decide to fix him up with one of Ali’s American pals, with interesting results...
1. Ron is Sad

**Disclaimer**: Of course, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are all to the credit of J.K. Rowling, although I did add a couple characters of my own in here to spice things up...  
  
**Summary**: Ron has broken up with Hermione, she is off for a term at Drumstrag, and so Harry and Ali decide to fix him up with one of Ali's American pals, with interesting results...  
  
**A/N**: This is a follow-up to the story "When Harry Met Ali" which is a story my friend mostly wrote with my input at about 2 in the morning. This story is a little more sane and can be read without reading the other, but I would suggest reading the other, just because it makes me laugh.

* * *

Windows

It was a beautiful day in late November. All the students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were outside enjoying the first snowfall of the year...except Ron. He lay slouched in a couch in the Gryffindor common room, his Divination book open in his lap to some random page, but he was not reading it. His gaze was pasted to the fire. His heart was heavy. He could not help but think of his former girlfriend, Hermione, off in some Slovak country with that dickweed Krum. At that moment his best friend (his _only_ best friend) Harry came stumbling in to the common room, hand-in-hand with Ali. They were both laughing hysterically, their cheeks red from the cold, and their clothes wet with melted snow.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ali said, crying from laughter, "It was priceless!"  
"That was brilliant!" Harry responded, looking fondly at his new girlfriend. Then his gaze moved over to Ron, sulking in the big leather chair. He immediately felt sorry for his friend. "Hey Ron," he said, "What's up?" He asked, using the common American phrase Ali used so often.

"Huh?" Ron said unintelligently.

"Are you okay?"

"Who? Me? I'm fine. Great. Bloody brilliant. Except for the fact that I've been dumped for some big Slovak brute!" Harry sighed. His sympathy had been slowly draining over the past month.

"Look, Ron, I know this is really hard and everything, but it's been almost a month now, and I think it's about time that you start, I don't know, getting out more."

"Yeah," Ali chimed in. "Just think, Hogsmede this weekend!"

"So...? I get to wander around all by myself."

"No you won't mate, you'll have us," Harry said sincerely.

"Yeah..." Ron's voice trailed off. He loved Harry and Ali's company, but he hated being the third wheel. And he knew they both liked him as well, but he wasn't oblivious to the fact that they wanted some 'alone' time...something he was sure they hadn't had much of since his and Hermione's breakup.

"Well..." Ali said. "I'm going to go up and get some dry clothes on before supper." She gave Ron a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, then leaned in to wrap her arms around Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek. "C'ya in a bit," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah..." his eyes trailed her all the way out of sight. All of a sudden Ron felt slightly nauseous. He shook his head as Harry looked over at him, a sort of pleased blush overcoming his already red cheeks. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Ron said.

"You really should of come with us, it was so fun. You should of seen it, Ali pelted Goyle with a snowball right in the face..." Harry's voice trailed off as his face glowed, obviously reliving the moment in his head.

"Uh, that's okay." Ron said. Harry looked at his friend pityingly. "You know, Ali was telling me she has this friend..."

"_No_," Ron said before Harry had the change to finish.

"Ron, please, just give this a chance –"

"Do you not remember the Yule Ball?"

"Well, Ron, you weren't being exactly..."

"Exactly what? Huh?" Ron rose out of his chair, his ears turning a warning shade of red. "You know what Potter, just mind your own business. Go off with your little American and leave me to deal with my own problems!" And with that, he stormed out of the common room, leaving Harry sitting in shock while a couple of second years whispered in his direction. Normally this argument would upset Harry, and he would go chase after Ron, but there had been too many of them lately, and nearly every time Ron came back apologizing like crazy. Instead, Harry chose to leave Ron to himself and went up to the dormitory to change into some drier clothes.


	2. Before Dinner, A Harry Fluff

**A/N**: This Chapter really has nothing to do with this pending story I have. It's mostly a Harry fluff that I wrote for...myself. I was bored and feeling in the mood for a fluffy romance. I'm not really used to writing stuff like this so...let me know if you like it! Again, a follow-up to the story "When Harry Met Ali" my somethingrandom!

* * *

As Harry was about to open the portrait out of the common room and head for dinner, someone's arm wrapped around his waist. He turned to see Ali's bright eyes smiling back at him. "Hey!" He said, happy to see her. 

"Hi," she said shyly, taking his hand. She kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine," He said. "Except that Ron started yelling at me again." As they exited the portrait hole together and headed the Great Hall, Ali frowned. "Poor kid. He's really going through a tough time. And I bet having me around really doesn't help."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, squeezing tightly on her hand. "He loves having you around!"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Well, _I _love you." Harry said. Ali came to abrupt stop, and the full measure of Harry's words seemed to sink in. Frantic, Harry tried to think of the right words while avoiding Ali's big eyes staring at him. "I mean, I love having you around and we have fun –"

"I love you too," Ali softly interrupted.

"You...you..." Harry stuttered. But then he looked in her eyes, staring intently at him, loving and playful, and he found that words weren't really necessary. He pulled her close in his arms and shut his eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair. He loved that smell. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, Professor Snape's slimy voice echoed through the hallway.

"My, my, what do we have here? A most disgusting display." Harry and Ali both immediately released their arms from their embrace and stepped back away from each other, red with embarrassment. Snape's eyes shone maliciously. "Please, Potter, Kimlinger, do spare us of this revolting sight. 20 points from Gryffindor each. Let me find you again and I will inform the headmaster of your inappropriate behavior."

With the swish of the cloak Snape had stalked away down to the Great Hall – no doubt pleased with himself. After an awkward silence Harry looked over at Ali, "Uh..."

"Snape is such a jackass!" Ali cut in furiously. Harry could help but laugh as he saw a storm of rage in her eyes.

"He really made you mad, didn't he?"

She cracked a smile and also gave a little laugh. "Yeah...but forget him." She walked up to Harry, set her arms firmly on his chest and kissed him deeply on the lips. He gently opened his mouth and could feel her tongue slide in against his. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. He wrapped his arms around Ali and kept her as close to him as possible, totally overwhelmed with her warm kisses. The pair stood their kissing each other for some long moments. As Ali gently pulled away from their hold, Harry gently pushed a bit of stray hair behind her ear. "Mmmm. Come," Ali said, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the stairs going up away from the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I wanna show you something," Ali responded. After a bit of a walk they were up in the Astronomy tower. Ali walked over to a specific telescope and looked in to it. She motioned for Harry to come. He looked into the telescope and saw a fantastic array of blue and reddish pink colored clouds, with bright stars slightly hidden behind it. "Wow," he said, eyes still looking through the telescope. "What is that?"

"It's a nebula," Ali said. "I was just looking at it the other night during astronomy. Isn't it great?"

"It's wicked!"

Ali started to laugh, and Harry took his eyes from the telescope to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, continuing to laugh.

"Well, that's reassuring," Harry said sarcastically.

"You and your funny British sayings," she said, leaning back and sitting on the window ledge. "So cute!"

Harry smiled back. "It's not as bad as you and your 'what's ups?' and your baseball fetish."

"Hey now," Ali said seriously, "don't you touch my baseball teams. It's America's pastime, you know."

"I do know, and I also know better than to insult America in front of you."

"Or Minnesota," she added.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Or Canada."

"Well," Ali said, thinking it over, "With Canada its give or take. Depends on my mood." Then she cracked a huge smile. "Wow, I'm weird."

"Yeah, you really are quite a freak."

"Shut up! You're supposed to be nice and kind and sweet to me!"

"Says who?" Harry said, standing up and walking toward her.

"Says me," she said.

Harry leaned in and gave her a playful kiss on the lips. "Well, then I suppose I'll just have to obey."

"Got that right," Ali said, taking his hand. "C'mon, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat."


End file.
